To Those Who Have Gone Before...
by TimeEntity
Summary: Nineteen years into the future, the galaxy has been desimated by the Yuuzhan Vong. Now one, scorned, warrior is the only hope for a fading people.
1. I Am... Alone

Star Wars is copyrighted to George Lucas. The Yuuzhan Vong and what happens in the NJO series is copyrighted to Del Ray. However, The Xeronian Seekers, Shari, Niritiko and other unfamiliar names are copyrighted to me.  
  
Now on with the story...  
  
So many times I have sat here, taking my life in my hands to watch the stars above me, feel the wind on my face. Just to take a break from the stinking underbelly of broken Courscant.   
  
It's unusually quite tonight, the Yuuzhan Vong creatures are few, and I only have to kill one to hide my existence. Maybe they think that no one is left... It has been twenty years... Twenty years, of torture and nightmares, blood and loss... All my life, it has been a battle for life... For freedom. The Yuuzhan Vong have control of most, if not all the planets in our galaxy, we lost our communication equipment a few years ago, so we can't be sure. And on Courscant, the one world they refuse to take, (too polluted by machines I believe) is burning in ruins. The scattered survivors spread through the tunnels and hell under the once glorious skyscrapers.   
  
Sometimes I wonder if there really is a higher power out there like the Yuuzhan Vong believe, that he/she is mocking us...   
  
I close my eyes now and try to imagine a galaxy of peace, where you grew up surrounded by family and friends. Family... My family has been dead since I was five, I still have my father's lightsaber. I wish they were here, I'm so confused, I don't know what to do! How am I suppose to save the galaxy on my own? Every where I go, people hate me, or try to kill me...   
  
So many people gone, people I knew and loved, people I could have known...   
  
The Wookiee Chewbacca, I heard many stories about him. Friend, mechanic, adventurer. The co-pilot of the famous "Millennium Falcon". He died in the first Yuuzhan Vong assault, when they used a dovin basal to pull a moon onto the world of Sernpidal.   
  
The Jedi, all gone. The once defenders of the Republic, crushed by the Empire, they were rising from the ashes to live again and were struck down. I am the last, when ever someone shows the slightest Force talent now, they are instantly killed.   
  
Luke and Mara Skywalker, Han, Leia, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo. One by one they feel to the power from beyond.   
  
My eyes narrow, I can feel them watering, I curse and dash away the impossible tears. I stand and prepare to return below for the night. The cold, night air swirls my black cloak about me, I touch my father's lightsaber and take one last look at the heavens.   
  
I am Ben Skywalker, Jedi Knight, Defender of once was...   
  
I am alone...   
  
***  
  
This morning I woke up with a headache, definitely not a good start to a morning. I put on my cloak and made my way out onto what had once been the main street of ÒThe UndergroundÓ. It was deserted as usual, most people donÕt dare come up this far.  
  
I picked my way through the rubble of fallen buildings and a few scattered pieces of machinery. When the Yuuzhan Vong first attacked Courscant fourteen years ago, there had been a massive rampage of destruction across the planet, droids, computers, even ships were torn and battered to appease the oncoming warriors.  
  
It had been a foolish attempt. The Yuuzhan Vong descend into a sea of terror, they over took the Senate and hung their gutted bodies from lampposts for all to see. Then, there was a purge of life. Everything the Yuuzhan Vong could lay their hands on was crushed, and they didnÕt leave until they were certain nothing could rise from the wreckage. Even then, they left behind a few of their ÒpetsÓ.  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong didnÕt try to alter or populate Courscant like other planets, no one is quite sure why. Maybe it was because Courscant had been completely covered by buildings and technology, that they had deemed this world unclean.  
  
My mind was filled with half-forgotten images of those days, of blood and death. It had also been the first time I killed a Yuuzhan Vong, I was five.  
  
Suddenly I froze, a familiar sound had caught my attention, it sounded like a wooden pipe of some sort, but I knew better. I quickly hid behind a piece of debris. I held my breath, hoping it wouldnÕt sense me. The sound of crunching metal moved towards me, it was headed this way. My chest began to hurt, a drop of sweat dribbled down my brow.  
  
A large, reptile like creature swaggered past, whistling. It was on a all fours and as big as a small space-fighter. Completely covered in blades, the Xeronian Seeker was much feared monster. I had heard from a scholar I briefly knew, that the Yuuzhan Vong had created these beings based on a kyrant dragon from Tatoonie. It snuffled and whistled, making no move to stop, so I assumed it hadnÕt scented me. I released my breath.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
The Xeronian Seeker swung itÕs massive head towards me and roared, in a flash I drew my lightsaber and held it out in an en guard position. The beast charged. Using the force I propelled myself up into a flip onto itÕs back, I jabbed downwards with my blade. If it were possible, the Xeronian Seeker howled even louder. A ripple of movement ran along itÕs back and flung me free, I tumbled head over heels back to land on my feet. A large, blade tail swung towards me, but I was ready. With a swift sideways cut I severed itÕs tail in two. ItÕs roar of challenge became a shriek of pain. My lips twisted into a feral grin, foolish animal. In itÕs distress, the Xeronian Seeker stomped itÕs oversized feet and attempted to crush me with itÕs over sized talons, I dodged nimbly out of the way...  
... To smack into a large rock the tail I had cut had knocked free, I was trapped. I turned to face my enemy and the enormous creature slammed into me.  
  
The rock behind me moved, slamming into more debris to roll down a hidden hill behind it. It must have been quite a sight, I thought to myself later, a man, a monster and some very large rocks rolling down a hill.  
  
I landed face first onto what used to be a hovercraft, my head shot up to see where my opponent had landed. As my gaze swept the area, I saw four humans fleeing in terror from the snapping jaws of a creature from hell.  
  
People? I thought to myself, as I leaped to my feet. The Seeker distracted by the far more defenseless targets, I charged. When I was a bout a meter away I leaped and landed on itÕs face. Wasting no time, I plunged my lightsaber through the creatureÕs head and into itÕs brain. It died instantly, slumping forward into a cold, silent mass.  
  
Breathing heavily, I deactivated my sword and jumped down from the carcass. The four humans approached me, slowly and with great fear. Three scraggly men and one blond girl about my age. We stared at each other in silence for a moment, then the girl spoke.  
  
ÒThank you for saving our lives, we should take you back to our camp,Ó she cocked her head to the side, Òand discuss why a Jedi has surfaced after all this time...Ó 


	2. Past Revealed

It was a relatively big camp, bigger then most. That had it's pros and cons. It would be able to defend itself better, but the Xeronian Seekers would be able to find it easier.   
  
The people were a wide variety of races, Bimms, Humans, Aqualish, Bothans, Calamari, you name it. That was also a rarity, since when the invasion started in earnest, races began to keep together and became particularly violent to outsiders.   
  
But despite the advances this small "colony" was making, they still kept their distance from me. I carried a lightsaber and was therefore Jedi, it is well known that we are doom on two feet.   
  
A ragged, elderly man approached me, the way he stood, and the sense I got from him, led me to believe he was the unofficial leader of this group. He warily extended his hand towards me, I accepted it with a firm shake. Instantly, the tension in the air decreased, I had obviously done something right.   
  
"I'd like to thank you for saving our lives young man, weÕre very grateful.Ó  
  
ÒIt was nothing.Ó I said, it felt weird to speak, IÕve been alone for so long that IÕm not used to talking.   
  
ÒNo, it wasnÕt nothing, most people now would have let my people be torn to pieces by that damn beast. I remember the time when everyone treated each other with decency.Ó  
  
A few paces away, a ragged young human male laughed. His face was drawn back into a twisted smirk as he moved his gaze from the old man and me.  
  
ÒRight Chalco, we all have heard your stories about the Ôgood olÕ daysÕ with the grand protection of SkywalkerÕs Jedi Knights and the Glorious New Republic.Ó The old man, Chalco, spun to face the youth, scowling.  
  
ÒImpertinent young pup! How dare you speak of our civilization that way? Our way of life? Our people!ÓAnother young male crossed his arms in defiance, I shook my head. What was it with rebellious teenagers? The two male humans stepped forward to Chalco, tall and muscular, they dwarfed their elder. I let my hand drop towards my lightsaber in case things started heating up.  
  
ÒKnock it off Zane, we donÕt need your testosterone battles here.Ó The girl I had rescued earlier, stepped between the two opposing parties. Zane blinked in shock and stepped back from the girl.  
  
ÒHey, Shari, we werenÕt doinÕ nothinÕÓ He stammered, raising his hands. Shari glared at him.  
  
ÒThen letÕs keep it that way,Ó she turned towards me, her eyes now held a much more friendly light, ÒI apologize stranger, for these boysÕ bad manners. They just donÕt know when to keep their mouths shut.Ó She sent another glare of fire at the boys, who had now retreated to the back of the crowd. ÒSo, what brings you here? Looking for family?Ó Shari asked me, genuine curiosity in her eyes and mind. The crowd around us began to disperse, and soon, was just me,Chalco and Shari.  
  
ÒMy familyÕs all dead.Ó I stated simply, ShariÕs eyes widened.Chalco nodded grimly, his eyes took on a dim light.  
  
ÒMilitary family?Ó He asked, I shrugged.  
  
ÒSort of.Ó  
  
ÒWhich one of your parents the Jedi?Ó I was silent, now he shrugged. He smiled slightly, Òrelax boy, I was just wondering. I had some dealings with Jedi myself. Young fellow by the name of Anakin Skywalker, heard of him?Ó  
  
I felt my body go cold.  
  
ÒWho hasnÕt?Ó  
  
ÒRight, anyway. Good lad, not at all the stereotypical Jedi, he had a noble soul,ÓChalco shook his head sadly, ÒI was devastated when I heard about his death at the hands of those bastards.Ó  
  
ÒHm.Ó  
  
ÒIt seemed to be shock that started everything, a few months later his brother and father were killed. His mother a couple of years later, and when the Vong hit Courscant fourteen years ago, Skywalker and his wife, Mara Jade, were killed.Ó Chalco was watching my face carefully, he trying for a reaction. But why? I remained a statue, if he wanted something, he would have to come out and say it. ÒI was only just last year,Ó he continued, Òthat the last of them, Jaina Solo was reported dead.Ó  
  
ÒQuite the tragity.Ó I remarked softly.   
  
Chalco turned to Shari, ÒWill you be so kind as to fetch us something to eat?Ó He asked politely, her brow furrowed, as if she was annoyed that she was to excluded from this conversation. But she replied: ÒCertainly father.Ó When Shari has moved out of ear shot, Chalco spoke again.  
  
ÒNow I am old, and my memory is failing, but you young sir look an awful lot like the late Mara Jade.Ó  
  
ÒSo?Ó  
  
ÒThere have been no death reports for her and Luke SkywalkerÕs son, Ben Skywalker.Ó  
  
Silence hung in the air between us, I tilted my head and cocked and eyebrow.  
  
ÒShould I bother denying it?Ó 


End file.
